


Midnight Blue(s)

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sterekweek2015.tumblr.com/post/131628815531/a-box-of-crayons-october-28th-you-can-a-pick">Sterek Week's prompt : a box of crayons</a>, for <a href="velociraptorerin.tumblr.com">velociraptorerin</a>'s color choice "Midnight Blue".</p><p>Unbeta'ed. As often, it probably doesn't look like it has something to do with the prompt (though in my mind it makes perfect sense).</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/132173512908/for-the-crayon-color-thing-midnight-blue">{find it on tumblr}</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Blue(s)

When Derek wakes up, the night is bathed by the light of the moon, the sky a deep blue wrapping itself over the terrace. His body feels sore from falling asleep on the concrete floor, after an evening gazing at the stars with Stiles.

It’s a thing they do now, one of the many things actually. Going to movies, sharing popcorn and childhood memories, trying the new donut shop, exchanging Christmas presents. Moments of bliss that Derek keeps close to his heart.

Stiles is still asleep beside Derek, had fallen mid sentence while trying to share a story his mom used to tell before bedtime, about stars forever apart and impossible love stories.  
“It made me think about you,” Stiles had said.  
“Right,” Derek had sighed. Sad stories about impossible love, that was summing up his life perfectly.  
“No no but it ends well,” Stiles had added, “the stars fall in love and they spark the most beautiful constellation of all, because they never give up,” Stiles’ voice had become more sleepyish with each word. “Like you, Der, you never g-.” Silence had taken over, leaving Derek smiling, and falling asleep to Stiles slowing heartbeat.

Derek wonders if he’ll ever be able to figure out if Stiles would like it if they kissed, like the stars of Claudia’s story.

If he’s being honest here - and the quiet of the night as well as the blue halo shining over everything invite him to be - Derek would very much like to figure out if Stiles would be up for a lifetime of them together, building their own constellation.

Derek closes his eyes and focuses on the silence.  
“Hey,” Stiles’ soft voice pull him out of his reveries, stopping him from falling back to sleep. He opens his eyes to Stiles smiling to him.  
“Haven’t finished my story,” Stiles whispers.  
Derek huffs. “Sleep first, story tomorrow,” he says but Stiles shakes his head.  
“You’ll have plenty of opportunities to tell me, “ Derek adds.  
“I will, right? We will?” Stiles asks with a shy smile.  
“As long as the Nemeton stays dormant and stops drawing all kinds of enemies our way, yeah, we will,” Derek tries to joke but if the wiff of anxiety he suddenly senses blooming in Stiles’ chest is of any indication, he miserably fails.  
“Hey, hey,” Derek says, carefully resting his hand on Stiles’ cheek, “we’ll be fine, Stiles, we’ll have those opportunities. I have your back and you have mine, remember?”  
Stiles slides his own hands on Derek’s, and breathes slowly, making himself calm down.  
“Yeah but…”  
Derek caresses Stiles’ lips with his thumb, his eyes dancing from Stiles’ lips to his eyes, golden and brighten up by the moonlight.  
“I wouldn’t-” Stiles pauses, unsure, lets his hand slides along Derek’s forearm, over his elbow, to his upper arm, and Derek feels Stiles’ grip tightening on his shirt.  
“Life without-” Stiles tries again, stops before leaning in, his nose brushing against Derek’s nose, his breathing jerky, nervous vibes pouring out of his skin, melting with waves of hope, Derek sensing every bit of it all.  
Stiles looks Derek in the eyes and Derek leans in, closing the distance between them, meeting Stiles’ lips with his mouth.

It’s soft and quick and they take a few seconds apart before kissing again, deeper, longer, Stiles’ fingers trading through Derek’s hair, Derek’s hand pulling Stiles by the waist, closer and closer until they’re just one.

The moon above stays still, taking in the unspoken promises of love and trust and protecting one another till their last breath.  
The blue rays slowly fade into the pale light of day and the hope that those last breaths happen as late as possible.


End file.
